ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Makiko Ohmoto
| birth_place = Kurashiki, Okayama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1994–present | agent = Atomic Monkey | height = 163 cm }} is a Japanese voice actress and narrator who is best known for her work in the Kirby series (Kirby), Super Smash Bros. series (Ness and Kirby), Corrector Yui (Yui Kasuga), Zoids: Chaotic Century (Fīne), Cheeky Angel (Miki Hanakain), Cutie Honey Flash (Aki Natsuko), Danganronpa: The Animation (Sayaka Maizono), Onmyō Taisenki (Utsuho) and Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! (Gunnos). Filmography Anime *Angel Heart (Joy Rō) *Armitage III (OAV) *Atashin'chi (Rio) *Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto *Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!! MAX (Nero Stella Boruzoi) *Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (Gunnos) 2005 *Battle B-Daman (Mirumasu) *Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Bashin (Baito-san) *Black Jack (Mika) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (LOVE) *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (Yoshiko Fujisawa) *Cheeky Angel (Miki Hanakain) 2002 *Super Yo-Yo (Mai Kirisaki) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (SP (ep 21)) 2006 *Corrector Yui (Yui Kasuga) 1999 *Crayon Shin-chan (Micchi Hatogoya (2nd Voice); Yuu Yakutsukuri) *Crush Gear Turbo (Kishin Ōkawa) *Cutie Honey Flash (Aki Natsuko) *Cyborg Kuro-chan (Devil Matatabi; Matatabi) *Danganronpa: The Animation (Sayaka Maizono) 2013 *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (Sayaka Maizono) *Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Ken Kitazawa) *Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (movie 11) as Chinatsu Mabuchi 2007 *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (movie 14) as Female Announcer *Digimon Frontier as ToyAgumon *Doraemon: Obāchan no Omoide (Young Nobita) *Elmer no Bouken: My Father's Dragon (Lucy) *Gegege no Kitarō (Yobuko (ep 92); Kenta (ep 61); Kouhei (ep 65); Rina (ep 37); Satoshi (ep 16); Yusuke (ep 48)) *Gokudo (Ikkyū) *Gun Sword (Carossa) *Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick (Atre) *Hunter × Hunter (2011) (Ortho Sibling) *Interlude (OAV) (Aya's Mother (ep 2)) *Inuyasha: The Final Act (Bone Demon) *Jigoku Sensei Nūbē (Yoshie Satou) 1996 *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple Izumi Yuka *Kikou Sennyo Rouran (Mahoro Mikogami) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Kirby, Rick, Hohhe) *Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Woman) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo *Lost Universe (Rob) *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure (Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle) *Mermaid's Forest TV (Masato) *Midori Days (Makie) *Nightwalker (Mikako) *One Piece (Makino, Tamanegi, Miss Monday) *Onmyou Taisenki (Utsuho, Shōsetsu no Tankamui) *Project ARMS (Jeff Bowen) *Puni Puni Poemi (Mitsuki Aasu) *s-CRY-ed (Shoka, Fani Terakado) 2001 *Sailor Moon S (Child (ep 116); Daimon 1 (ep 124); Girl (ep 115)) 1995 *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars (Airport Announcer (ep 188); Host (ep 178); Lily (ep 171); Manager (ep 174) *Sailor Moon SuperS (Ame-tama (ep 158)) *Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Ureka) *Shin Chan (Micchi) & (Yuu) *Spectral Force (OAV) (Little Snow) *Street Fighter II: The Movie (Voice on Phone) *Tenshi na Konamaiki (Miki Hanakain) *The Wallflower (Ikeda) *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer (OAV) (Kubira) *Yomigaeru Sora – Rescue Wings (Student volunteer (ep 4); Yumi) *You're Under Arrest (Kazuyo Kawada (ep 18)) *Zoids: Chaotic Century (Fīne Eleceene Lyney) Video games *''Super Smash Bros.'' - Ness, Kirby *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Ness, Kirby *''Everybody's Golf 4'' - Aimi, Kazuma *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Ness, Kirby, Lyn *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' - Sayaka Maizono *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Viridi *''Kirby series'' - Kirby *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Owaranai Asu e'' - Shiho Hahnenfuss *''Playtoons No. 4: The Mandarin Prince'' - The Kwuggerbug *''Purikura Daisakusen'' - Grey O'Brien *''Samurai Warriors'' - Inahime (starting from Xtreme Legends) *''Shining Force 3'' - Grace *''Tales of Vesperia'' - Witchell *''WarTech: Senko no Ronde'' - Sakurako Sanjo *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' - Kirby *''Kirby's Dream Collection'' - Kirby *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' - Kirby, Queen Sectonia, Soul of Sectonia *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' - Ness, Kirby, Lyn, Viridi *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' - Kirby, Susie, Sectonia Clone *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' - Kirby, Parallel Susie *''Fire Emblem Heroes'' - Nephenee and Lyn *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' - Lyn *''Kirby Star Allies'' - Kirby, Susie and Void Termina *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Ness, Kirby, Lyn, Viridi, Mii Gunner References External links * * Makiko Ohmoto at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * Makiko Ohmoto at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Okayama Prefecture Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo people